Guerra de amor y sangre
by Alexa-Angel
Summary: Percy, Nico y Bianca desde hace siglos que se acostumbraron a ser lo que son ahora después de todo con inmortalidad a que debes temer, pero que pasa cuando los dioses los mandan a entrenar a los chicos del campamento mestizo y romano para convertirlos en la mejor generación de semidioses de la historia. Una guerra se acerca y la gran profecía entra en acción todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

"Mis pesadillas acaban al despertar…pero mi realidad no termina al dormir

GUERRA DE AMOR Y SANGRE

PROLOGO

A lo largo de los siglos la mayoría de las cosas que en la antigüedad se consideraban reales pasaron a ser simplemente leyendas pero que pasa cuando esas leyendas están más que vivas en la realidad que seria del mundo mortal si llegaran a enterarse de los momentos de su historia causados por cosas en las que no creen la gente se volvería loca créanme lo se he vivido más de lo que he querido para ver a la humanidad destruirse entre ellos y por desgracia no siempre los sobrenatural tiene que ver en eso.

Me llamo Perseo simplemente Percy para los amigos, he vivido más tiempo de lo que me gustaría soy un semidiós hijo de Poseidón o por lo menos eso podrían decirse hace siglos que me acostumbre a ser algo fuera de los común. La inmortalidad para muchas personas seria el regalo mas grande, pero para mi y mi primo-hermano Nico hijo de Hades es un maldición nosotros no pedimos ser lo que somos una serie de trágicas situaciones nos llevaron a donde estamos ahora, caso contrario a Bianca la hermana de Nico ella adora ser lo que somos o por lo menos a sabido sacarle provecho pero no podemos culparla casi toda su vida semidiosa mortal se crio con nosotros con la idea en su cabeza de que sería como nosotros algún día.

De nada sirve quejarme no cambiara nada de lo sucedido pero ser lo que somos ahora nos convirtió en bichos raros y solitarios, con el paso de los siglos el mundo a cambiado pero nosotros no y eso hace que cada segundo de cada maldito día sea más tedioso y monótono que el anterior me encantaría que algo cambiara. En fin después de tanto tiempo regresamos al olimpo a la reunión del solsticio de invierno nuestros padres quieren vernos supongo que veremos que es lo que nos tienen que decir pero conociendo nuestra suerte será una mala noticia.

Por cierto no somos poseedores de la maldición de la juventud eterna como supongo estarán pensando somos algo peor somos uno de los miedos más arcaicos de la humanidad una leyenda que para su desgracia esta demasiado viva. Somos Vampiros

**Nos vemos en el primer capitulo. Bye**

**Pd. Por si no entendieron cuando Percy dice primo-hermano se refiere a que quiere a Nico como hermano aunque realidad si son primos hermanos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

"**Cualquiera que despierto se comporte como lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco." **

**~ Sigmund Freud**

**CAPITULO 1. VISITA AL OLIMPO**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Caminaba tranquilamente por la quinta avenida mi rumbo el Empire State en el cual se encontraba el olimpo no es que quisiera ir pero era necesario me sorprendía mucho que nos llamaran para vernos después de todo teníamos cerca de cincuenta años de no vernos en persona con los dioses a excepción de Hestia ella si que nos visita seguido aunque debo admitir que extrañaba un poco las salidas con Hermes y Apolo esos dioses si que saben divertirse pero después de todo cuando eres inmortal el tiempo es algo sin importancia.

"Para que creen que nos necesiten" murmuro enojada Bianca mientras se acomodaba los lentes oscuros sobre los ojos suspire al verla irritada tenía sed y la tenue luz del sol nos lastima.

"Deja de quejarte hermanita es el solsticio después de la reunión hay fiesta no dices que te aburres con nosotros" contesta tranquilamente Nico mientras ignora las miradas llenas de deseo que las féminas del lugar le lanzan.

"Ustedes dos puede tener todos los años del mundo pero no dejan de comportarse como unos ancianos prefiero irme de fiesta con Dionisio antes que salir con ustedes" musito Bianca

"Hey no somos aburridos solo que ya estamos hartos de esta vida"

"Llevan más tiempo que yo siendo lo que somos y aún no se acostumbran por Hades llevan siglos siendo vampiros ya pueden dejar de compadecerse" susurro con voz muy baja para que ningún mortal la escuchara

"Bianca cállate no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo sentimos o porque somos así"

"Tal vez pero lo que se es que son unos amargados que pasan el tiempo escribiendo canciones tan tristes como para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalito y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque son así, son inmortales deberían disfrutar la vida" contesto demasiado fuerte causando que todos nos voltearan a ver

Nico lo noto así que enojado agarro a Bianca metiéndola dentro de un callejón lo se esa imagen puede ser perturbadora para los mortales pero la niebla ayuda y mucho.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debemos llamar la atención de esa manera, ¡Con un demonio Bianca ya no eres una niña!" la regaño Nico si alguien que no nos conociera viera esta escena seguro se reiría después de todo tanto Nico como yo teníamos 16 años cuando nos convirtieron en cambio Bianca tenía 24 la diferencia de apariencia era mucha solo que nosotros somos mayores que ella por más de 30 años sin contar que somos los que la criamos.

"Lo siento hermano es solo que nunca entenderé porque son así" contesta avergonzada mientras sigue caminado

"No debes cargar con nuestros pecados Bianca es algo que ya deberías saber"

"Lo se Percy es solo que creo debería saberlo"

"Bianca tal vez algún día lo sabrás después de todo el tiempo no es problema" respondió Nico "Y perdón por gritarte" añadió arrepentido

Seguimos caminando ignorado las miradas de la gente que parecía nos desnudaban con ella, a quien engaño eso era lo que hacían. Había caído una ligera nevada muy temprano así que teníamos puestos abrigos, guantes y en el caso de Bianca un gorro verde perfectamente acomodado ella era la que elegía toda nuestras ropa así que nos veíamos elegantes y muy glamurosos pero era algo más que común cuando vez pasar todos las tendencia de moda al final todo es igual y después de todo podríamos vestir ropa vieja seguiríamos siendo el centro de atención era una de las ventajas de ser vampiro.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino había un guardia de seguridad sentado tras el mostrador del vestíbulo, leyendo una gruesa revista de ecología. El hombre levanto la vista de lo que leía para observarnos mejor.

"¿Modelos? " pregunto mientras miraba a Bianca "No están en el edificio correcto"

"No" contesto Nico enojado

"Vamos al piso 600" añadí al ver la mirada de confusión del guardia

Nos examino con más atención buscando algo que le dijera que éramos semidioses era obvio cuando nos convertimos ese letrero de neón que delata aún semidiós se evaporo eso sin agregar que ningún monstruo nos ataca al menos que tenga deseos suicidas.

"Miren niñitos y muchacha no se quien les jugara esa broma pero el piso 600 no existe" contesto con seguridad mientras mirada con deseo a Bianca

Nico se inclino sobre el mostrador enojado créanme no es bueno hacer enojar a un vampiro con hambre y menos si es celoso con su hermana

"Soy Nico hijo de hades déjanos pasar" murmuro con una voz que seduciría hasta un bote de basura

"No se de que hablas niño eso no existe" respondió de nuevo el guardia pero esta vez su voz era nerviosa casi me rio al ver como evitaba mirar a Nico.

Mala idea al contestar eso "Mira al menos que quieras terminar con la garganta abierta o el cuello roto déjanos pasar" contesto enojado mientras sonreía levemente dejando ver los colmillos que amenazaban con aparecer

"Ustedes son…" contesto consternado

"Si que eres lento" contesto Bianca mientras extendía la mano pidiendo la llave

"Los siento señorita no sabia que eran ustedes supongo que ya saben el procedimiento" contesto nervioso

"No se preocupe no es común vernos por aquí y Nico solo tiene hambre, tampoco ayudo que viera a su hermana de esa manera" conteste con una sonrisa

"Lo siento no volverá a pasar" se disculpo el guardia nerviosamente y con la cara más que roja

"No esperes dracmas por esto" añadió Nico mientras nos dirigíamos a los elevadores

Entramos y esperamos a que estuvieran vacíos para poder activar el botón del piso 600.

"Eso era innecesario Nico" vocifero Bianca, a ella no le gustaba la actitud protectora de Nico

"Lo siento es solo que si te quieren mirar deberían ser más discretos" contesto Nico, en eso lo apoyaba esa mirada era todo menos discreta

"No quiero ni imaginar que pasara cuando Bianca consiga pareja" comente entre risas

"Soy yo quien quiere verte la cara cuando veas a alguien aspirarle la cara a nuestra hermana" añadió Nico seriamente, la imagen de Bianca besando a alguien apareció en mi cabeza causándome celos de hermano

"Le romperemos el cuello antes de que lo haga" comente con voz seria ambos comenzamos a reírnos

"Y luego dicen que la inmadura soy yo" musito Bianca

La puesta se abrieron revelando el camino al olimpo estaba igual que siempre un poco mejorado con demasiada gente todo listo para una fiesta, corrimos evitando a la gente una de las ventajas de ser vampiro es la velocidad, corrimos hasta llegar al pasillo que conduce a la sala de trono.

"¡Chicos!" grito Hestia

Corrimos a toda velocidad hacia ella y la abrazamos con fuerza.

"Chicos son vampiros recuerden su fuerza" contesto entrecortadamente

"Lo sentimos" murmuramos los tres

"Y como van las cosas todo en orden" cuestiona mientras camina a las grandes puestas para reunirse con los demás dioses

"Nada nuevo solo que estos dos siguen en depresión" murmura Bianca con tono acusador

Hestia nos dirige una mirada preocupada ella sabe porque somos así después de todo ella fue la que nos explico lo que nos había pasado lastima que lo hizo demasiado tarde.

"Estamos bien tía Hestia no debes de que preocuparte" contestó con tono seguro

"Tienes alguna idea de porque no quieren ver" cuestiona Nico

"No lo se desde que Hades y yo recuperamos los tronos no a habido problemas pero desde hace unos días sus padres y Zeus han estado discutiendo creo que lo revelaran en unos momentos" anuncio preocupada

"Ya decía yo que papá no podía vernos solo por gusto" añadió Bianca

"Sus padres los adoran solo que verlos les recuerda mucho a ellas" contesta Hestia

Es obvio les recordamos a nuestras madres María en el caso de Bianca y Nico, Sally en mi caso según lo que sabemos nuestros padres las amaron mucho y sufrieron cuando murieron pero no soy nadie para juzgar después de todo yo aún estoy deprimido por algo que paso hace siglos.

"Bueno entren se mueren por verlos" dice Hestia mientras abre las puertas.

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que Hestia se sienta en su trono para entrar las miradas se dirigen a nosotros algunos como Hermes y Apolo sonríen como locos

"Padre" murmuras mientras cada uno se inclina ante el trono correspondiente

"Bienvenidos sobrinos a pasado tiempo" menciona Zeus

"Es un honor volver a ver el olimpo a pasado tiempo esta cambiado" respondió Bianca

"Se han hecho modificaciones desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí" contesta siempre segura Atena

"Bueno no creo que nos citaran aquí solo para hablar" comenta Nico

"No los queremos hablar sobre…" mi padre no termina de hablar cuando un chillido se escucha por toda la sala

"Que hacen vestidos de esa manera con las bellezas que son deberían vestir mejor no se preocupen yo lo arreglare" chillo Afrodita

"No espera así estamos…bien" ya era demasiado tarde ella ya había chasqueado los dedos nuestra ropa cambio por algo más que incomodo

Bianca llevaba un vestido negro con verde de tirantes algo corto con unas medias negras y botines a juego aún conservaba su gorro.

Nosotros si que estábamos incomodos nos había vestido con unos pantalones que estaban extremadamente pegados y no dejan nada a la imaginación unas botas que se amoldaban a nuestras pierna a la perfección no llevamos camisa solo un chaleco que dejaba a la vista nuestro abdomen.

"No se ven provocativos" cuestiono Afrodita

"Provocativos es poco si alguien los viera así en la calle seguro los violan" comenta entre risas Dionisio

"Dionisio al menos que no quieras ese vino que llevas siglos suplicando por probar sigue hablando" amenaza Nico

"Afrodita podrías por favor regresarnos nuestra ropa y los lentes" comente mientras cubría con una mano mis ojos sensibles

"A mi solo regrésame los lentes el traje esta bien" comento Bianca

"Más que bien diría yo" exclamo Ares

"Ares es mi hija deja de mirarla de esa manera" amenazo Hades

"¿Por que el sol los daña? " pregunto Hefesto

"Se supone que hoy buscaríamos algo de comer pero nos interrumpieron" contesto mientras me pongo los lentes que Afrodita había hecho aparecer

"Afrodita regrésales la ropa a Nico y Percy" decía Artemisa mientras desviaba la mirada con la cara más que roja

"¡Miren mi hermanita se sonrojo!" grito Apolo

"No estoy roja y no soy tu hermanita" comenta la diosa de la caza intentando perder su sonrojo

"Afrodita obedece a Artemisa y regrésales la ropa a esos niños no estamos para cosas indecentes" ordena Hera

"Esta bien pero solo a los chicos Bianca quiere quedarse así" mascullo enojada Afrodita mientras nos regresaba nuestra ropa

"Bien que iban a decirnos antes de todo esto"

"Percy recuerdan el pacto de no tener más hijos que hicimos después de la segunda guerra mundial" contesto mi padre

"Como olvidarlo esa guerra fue una masacre" Bianca contesta por los tres

"Bueno ese pacto fue roto" menciona Hades

"No me digan que tengo nuevo hermano y primos"

"Si Percy tienes un hermano se llama Gabriel y tiene 15 años es griego" contesta mi padre

"Ustedes Nico Y Bianca tienen una hermana se llama Hazel tiene 14 años y es romana" añade Zeus

"Y los tres tienen nuevos primos Jason y Thalia de 14 y 15 años respectivamente" aviso Zeus

"Si no me equivoco este pacto se hizo porque existía una profecía sobre algo que nunca nos dijeron entonces porque demonios rompieron el pacto" vocifero Nico

"Nosotros…" intentan justificarse

"Que no se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron el mundo se puede ir al carajo solo por una calentura" susurro con decepción en la voz

"Esto es extraño los hijos regañando a los padres y tío" se burlo Deméter

"No traten de justificarse" añadió Bianca también molesta al notar que intentaban hablar

"Es que ustedes también están mencionados en la profecía" gruño Zeus en voz baja creyendo que no lo oiríamos

"A que te prefieres" cuestiono Nico

"Maldito oído de vampiro" se quejo Zeus

"Percy la profecía te menciona a ti y a Nico pero es demasiado pronto como para que la conozcan" me dice mi padre

"Eso lo entiendo he visto muchas profecías como para no saberlo pero esta no es cualquiera es la gran profecía la que decía algo sobre un hijo de los tres grandes que puede llevar al mundo al caño y ustedes teniendo hijos, porque somos consientes todos en esta sala que una profecía no se cumple si no se tienen todas las piezas"

"Perseo tiene razón la profecía no se cumpliría si no hubieran tenido hijos" informo Atena

"Pero ya no se puede cambiar nada" añadió mi padre

"Podríamos matar a los semidioses y asunto arreglado" murmuro Dionisio

"Cállate" gritaron todos los dioses menos Atena y Hera

"No es mala idea" comento la diosa de la sabiduría

"No vamos a matar a nuestros hijos el error es nuestro ellos no tienen la culpa" agrego Zeus

"Por mucho que odie a tus hijos Zeus tienes razón esos semidioses son familia y a la familia no se le daña" contesto Hera, vaya que había cambiado antes no hubiera dudado en terminar con un semidiós supongo que la terapia de integración familiar si funciono.

"Y porque no reunieron que necesitan de nosotros" suspiro Bianca

"Ustedes son los mejores entre los mejores cuando aún eran mortales nadie los vencía en ninguna disciplina lo que necesitamos es que entrenen y guíen a los semidioses" ordena Zeus

"¡Yeah por fin conoceré más personas!" grita feliz Bianca

"Esto es una broma verdad saben que no es de nuestro agrado convivir con mortales son demasiado frágiles" anuncio nervioso Nico

"Si no queremos que les pase los mismo que a ellas verdad" comenta Ares

Todos miran a Ares con exasperación menos Bianca que nos mira sin comprender nada

"¡¿Que dijiste!?" grite

"Bueno no son tan estúpidos como para no comprender o si" contesta Ares

Bueno eso es todo no estaba bromeando cuando decía que el peor error que puedes cometer es hacer enojar a un vampiro hambriento y Ares había traspasado la línea, me agazape como un animal a punto de atacar sentí mis colmillos aparecer por completo, mi cara cambiar y mis uñas crecer un poco de ser un simple chico guapo me había convertido en una maquina asesina, ambos nos lanzamos sobre Ares pero algo nos lanzo con fuerza contra la entrada

"Ustedes dos cálmense maldita sea" grito Bianca mientras se ponía delante de nosotros para detener nuestro avance

"Apolo" grito Zeus

"Lo ciento muchachos" comento Apolo antes de pronunciar unas palabras en griego antiguo tan pronto como termino el sol nos quemo causándonos chillidos de dolor.

"Apolo regrésanos nuestra invulnerabilidad" chille mientras me adentraba a las sombras lejos del sol

"No hasta que se calmen" contesto seguro

"Eso díselo a Ares y sus estúpidos comentarios de mal gusto" vocifero Nico

"Hera deberías controlar más a tu hijo" grite cubriéndome la cara

"Ares discúlpate con tus primos" ordeno la reina de los cielos

"Ni muerto lo hago" contesto firme Ares

"Hazlo Ares al menos que quieras cambiar lugares con Dionisio y ser tu el nuevo director del campamento mestizo" amenaza Zeus

"Esta bien lo siento juro por el estigio no volver a usar eso como burla hacia ustedes"

"Bueno regresaran al campamento y entrenaran a los griegos y romanos" ordena Hades

"Como si tuviera otra opción" contesta sarcástico Nico

"Si vamos a convivir con mortales será con nuestras reglas ellos sabrán lo que somos y los entrenaremos como nos de la gana" añado mientras me toco la cara analizando los daños

"Como ustedes deseen entrenarlos" comenta Poseidón

"Bueno podemos retirarnos" pregunto

"Esperen aún no nos dicen la amenaza más grande" pregunta Hefesto

"Kronos esta regresando" dice sombríamente Hades

"Nuestros padre como demonios es eso posible" comenta Deméter

"Era cuestión de tiempo pero eso no todo Gea se esta agitando de su sueño si Kronos despierta estoy casi seguro que después seguirá ella" añadió Zeus

"Es por eso que ustedes deben entrenarlos convertirlos en la mejor generación de semidioses que haya existido sin contar que ustedes deben participar en la guerra que viene"

"Padre con las cosas como están creo que no podemos negarnos pero Apolo nos regresas la protección del sol" dije siseando por el dolor

"O lo siento" contesto mientras nos regresaba nuestra protección

"Bueno si eso es todo nos vamos"

"Esperen conocerán a los lideres de cabaña y a los pretores en la fiesta así que no se vayan" ordeno Zeus

Salimos con la mirada agachada vaya que habíamos hecho el oso haya adentro

"A que se refería Ares con lo de no queremos que les pase los mismo que a ellas" cuestiono Bianca

"Mira Bianca nosotros…no termine de hablar cuando una voz me interrumpió

"Percy, Nico, Bianca" grito una voz

"Quirón"

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" añadió una vez que nos acercamos estaba lleno de niños con camisas naranjas y cuatro con camisas moradas

"Quien son ellos" preguntaron dos voces desde atrás mientras se acercaban

Una era una muchacha de ojos azul eléctrico con lápiz negro, cabello negro suelto hasta media espalda, una chamarra de cuero y una camisa que decía muerte a la Barbie.

La otra era una muchacha de grandes e intimidantes ojos grises, cabello rubio con rulos, piel color durazno y unos labios carnosos y rosados que invitaban a ser besados.

Esto no puede estar pasado ese olor, esos labios, esa mirada ella no pudo haber regresado o si.

**Que les pareció los deje con la duda a que si esta historia tendrá de todo un poco incluida la acción aunque tendrán que esperar para eso el próximo capitulo será narrado por una chica rubia que todos conocen verán como son sexis nuestros vampiritos no tienen ni idea de como los voy a describir.**

**El próximo capitulo se llama "Encuentros" y las parejas serán las comunes en mis historias Nico-Thalia y Percy-Annabeth aunque aquí si abra triángulos amorosos esperen y verán. Comiencen a sugerir parejas para Bianca**

**Si las cosas salen como deberían la historia será una adaptación de todas la sagas de los dioses olímpicos y los héroes del olimpo.**

**Si les gusta la historia coméntenla ya saben cinco comentarios para continuarla se les quiere besos y nos leemos luego. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

"**A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los cambios que tomamos para evitarlo..." **

**~ Jean de la Fortaine **

**CAPITULO 2. ENCUENTROS **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH**

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo visitaría el olimpo siempre había sido mi sueño conocer su arquitectura, pero a decir verdad creo que debería contar un poco de mi antes de comenzar a hablar

Me llamo Annabeth Chase soy una hija de atenea , si aunque no lo crean los dioses no han cambiado a pesar del tiempo. Prácticamente mi vida entera he estado en el campamento mestizo un lugar donde los semidioses estamos tranquilos, llegue al campamento cuando era muy joven junto con mis amigos Luke hijo de Hermes, Thalia hija de Zeus y su hermano Jason hijo de Júpiter un sátiro llamado Grover nos había llevado al campamento de manera segura llegar fue un shock total después de todo nosotros ya sabíamos lo que éramos pero no que existían dos tipos de mestizos los griegos y los romanos. Tengo que admitir que me asuste al enterarme que generalmente los romanos y los griegos no se mezclaban pero Quirón, nuestros entrenador y también centauro, nos tranquilazo diciendo que hace mucho los campamentos estaban unidos por ende no podrían separarnos. Con el paso de los años tanto Thalia como yo nos convertimos en los lideres de los semidioses griegos mientras Jason y Reyna eran los pretores del lado romano los cuatro juntos éramos capaces de controlar a los semidioses lo cual créeme no es nada fácil cuando se tiene trastorno de hiperactividad conocí nuevos amigos era feliz y más ahora que por fin después de mucho tiempo conocería el olimpo.

"Ya casi llegamos" cuestione sin poder ocultar la emoción en mi voz

"Annabeth ya es la octava vez que preguntas" contesto exasperado Luke

"Ya déjala Luke solo esta emocionada" añadió Hazel una hija de Plutón y una de mis mejores amigas

"Por los dioses quien no estaría emocionado conoceremos el olimpo" dice Leo hijo de Hefesto mientras daba pequeños brincos en su asiento

"Tranquilo Leo pronto conocerás el olimpo" tranquilizo Jason

"Recuerden romanos cuando estemos ahí solo podemos pensar en los dioses en su forma griega" ordeno Reyna hija de Belladona

"No te preocupes llevas semanas diciéndonos los mismo" contesto tranquilamente Frank hijo de Marte

"A mi me preocupa la razón por la que por fin dejan que visitemos el olimpo" murmuro preocupada Thalia, es obvio que este preocupada ya que tanto ella como Jason, Hazel y el estúpido Gabriel hijo de Poseidón nacieron por un juramento roto y eso es grave.

"No veo porque debemos preocuparnos somos hijos de los tres grandes que podrían hacernos" contesto Gabriel con arrogancia, como lo odiaba en serio el había llegado hace cinco años al campamento y causaba problemas tan seguido como nadie en el campamento se creía mucho porque según el era guapo cosa que no se le negaba después de todo ese cabello castaño, su piel bronceado y ojos verde pasto lo hacia perfecto pero su actitud lo arruinaba todo.

"Gabriel por una vez en tu estúpida vida debería compórtate hablaremos con los dioses" añadió entre dientes Clarisse hija de Ares

El resto de camino me la pase hablando con Michael hijo de Apolo y con Piper hija de Afrodita y novia de Jason, habían venido un líder de cada cabaña de los dioses principales y solo cuantro romanos.

"Bienvenidos al olimpo" comento Quirón mientras descendíamos de la camioneta y quedábamos afuera del Empire State

Después de dar unas cuantas dracmas al guardia de seguridad que extrañamente parecía nervioso se nos permitió la entrada al olimpo, era hermoso tal como me lo imagine solo que se veía como si se fuera a celebrar una fiesta

"Quirón, ¿Por qué parece que habrá fiesta?" pregunto Piper

"Después de la reunión del solsticio siempre hay fiesta" contesto Quirón mientras se abraza a su abrigo

A pesar de donde estábamos hacia frio por ende todos llevamos encima de nuestras camisas suéteres, bufandas y guantes.

"Síganme los llevare a la sala de tronos" ordeno el centauro

No podía dejar de admirar la arquitectura bueno hasta que el grupo se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Michael

"No puede ser" fue lo único que Quirón contesto antes de gritar "¡Percy, Nico, Bianca!"

Escuche pasos rápidos y murmullos de admiración provenientes de los demás "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" comento Quirón

Tanto Thalia como yo nos enojamos un poco así que avanzamos hasta quedar frente al grupo

"Quienes sin ellos" preguntamos

"Oh lo siento ellos son… no se si contesto porque yo ya no lo escuche y apuesto que ninguno lo escucho tampoco durante años he vivido en un mundo lleno de cosas sobrenaturales pero ellos sobrepasan todo lo que he visto, cualquier adjetivo no alcanza a describir lo perfectos que eran.

La única chica del pequeño grupo era hermosa tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría su cabello largo rizado y negro como la tinta con piel olivácea su ropa era perfecta un vestido que le quedaba hermoso y dejaba ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas aunque muy corto lo extraño era que a pesar del frio no parecía incomodarle vestir de ese modo lo único abrigador que llevaba era un gorro de lana verde que cubría parte de su angelical rostro.

Demonios a su lado estaban los dos muchachos más sexis que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, contrólate Annabeth antes de que comiences a babea.

El primero tenía una tez muy similar a la chica el cabello negro con delicadas ondas que adornaban su cara de manera perfecta haciéndolo ver angelical y sexi en extremo su ropa unos pantalones negros con franjas blancas que se pegaban a sus piernas torneadas asiéndolas ver perfectas, una camisa roja de cuello alto que era un poco ceñida en los lugares apropiados, llevaba abierto su abrigo negro con grandes botones en forma de calavera eso junto con sus botines negros lo hacían ver mejor que cualquier modelo en el mundo.

Pero fue el último de los muchachos el que me dejo sin aliento el era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra el cabello negro, rebelde y alborotado adornaba su cara perfecta se veía increíblemente magnífico, con un abrigo de algodón blanco y grueso con grandes botones plateados, su camisa era negra mientras sus pantalones imposiblemente ajustados que se abotonaban a un lado, una gruesa bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello, a diferencia de los demás que se veían angelicales el se veía rebelde, una demonio con la cara más angelical del mundo. Todo esto complementado con una piel en apariencia suave y tan blanca como la leche mientras sus labios por los dioses eran tan carnosos, rojos y perfectos.

"Deberían tomar un fotografía dura más" añadió la única mujer del grupo mientras nos contemplaba con sus lentes oscuros

"Nosotros no…" tartamudeamos ambas

"No se preocupen hermosas no es nada" murmuraron los dos muchachos con voz sensual mientras nos acariciaban las mejillas, cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese toque algo frío.

"Bueno Quirón si nos disculpas nos vemos más adelante" murmuro el chico con abrigo negro

"A que vinieron" comento curioso Quirón

"Los dioses se los dirán" contesto muchacho hermoso de abrigo blanco se levanto los lentes dejando ver unos grandes ojos verde mar adornados por unas grandes y espesas pestañas negras "Hasta luego hermosa" murmuro mientras me guiñaba un ojo

"Nos vemos después ojitos azules" añadió el otro chico mirado a Thalia

Antes de que alguien dijera algo ellos ya se habían alejado de nosotros.

"Que intenso" murmuro entrecortadamente Piper

"Por los dioses podrían ser más perfectos" añadió Hazel

"Esos traseros deberían ser ilegales" comento Clarisse

"Si ya terminaron tenemos algo que hacer" comento enojado Jason pero por su mirada soñadora en su mente estaba la hermosa muchacha

Como zombie escuche las pláticas sin sentido de los dioses no podía quitarme de la mente los ojos verdes que diablos me pasaba yo quería a Luke y a ese muchacho no lo conocía.

"Por cierto tendrán nuevos entrenamientos en el campamento por ende nuevos maestros" ordeno Zeus

"¡Que!" gritamos todos

"Los conocerán en la fiesta así que estén listos cuando los llamemos" contesto mi madre, por favor dioses no permitas que ese chico de ojos verdes sea mi entrenador.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

No ponía intención a las palabras de Bianca que creo eran coquetos, inmaduros, por fin lo veo felices y un gran etcétera en el camino ella intento sacarnos información sobre porque habíamos coqueteado con esas chicas pero como contestar cuando yo mismo no conocía la respuesta. Esas muchachas que por su supuesto son semidiosas son tan semejantes a ellas son prácticamente sus copias ninguno de los dos nos fijamos que estábamos coqueteado con ellas hasta que escuchamos los frenéticos latidos de sus corazones solo entonces nos separamos de esa extraña conexión, eran ellas o no a decir verdad no me importa hace siglos que me jure a mi mismo jamás enamorarme y lo cumpliré.

"Sigo sin entender porque les coquetearon a esas semidiosas" cuestiona Bianca mientras se recargaba en la barra del bar que Dionisio había creado para la fiesta

"Algún día lo sabrás" contesto Nico mientras bebía una sangría (la bebida)

"Ustedes son aburridos voy a ver si bailo con alguien" agrego Bianca mientras caminaba a la pista de baile

"Son ellas Nico"

"No lo se bien sabes que mi padre me prohibió ver sus fantasma y nunca me dijo nada sobre si habían decidido reencarnar" susurro nostálgico

"Bueno que importa si son ellas, tienen una nueva vida y nosotros no tendremos intervención en ella"

"Concuerdo contigo, brindemos por la soledad" musito Nico levantando su trago yo hice los mismo "Salud" dijimos al unísono

"Por los dioses no puedo creer lo están viendo mis ojos Nico y Percy bebiendo"

"¿Qué quieres Apolo?" a decir verdad no estaba de humor para platicar con el

"Woow que humor Bianca tiene razón son amargados, pero no vengo para eso les traje un regalo" contesto mientras nos lanzaba por la barra dos vasos tapados

"¿Qué es? " pregunto Nico

"Ábranlos" contesto con una sonrisa

Los dos lo obedecimos y el olor inundo mis fosas nasas, sangre, los dos nos limitamos a mirarlo con incredulidad

"No me miren así soy un dios y también un medico puedo conseguir lo que quiera" dijo fingiéndose ofendido

"Gracias Apolo" contestamos los dos mientras le dábamos un trago no era como la sangre fresca pero calmaba la sed

"O+ mi favorita" comento Nico pasándose la lengua por los labios

"Lo se las di para que me perdonen por haberles quitado la bendición que les permite salir al sol" añadió arrepentido

"No fue tu culpa ese idiota del dios de la guerra causo todo" conteste mientras saboreaba el sabor de mis labios con mi lengua

"Diablos quieren un consejo no hagan eso con la lengua delante de las chicas causaran desmayos" dice Hermes mientras se acerca a nosotros

"Creí que quería bailar con Bianca" comento Apolo mientras nosotros arqueábamos una ceja

"Esta ocupada" contesto enojado mientras señala a una Bianca que bailaba con Hefesto ante la mirada atenta de Hades

"Aún no entiendo el cariño de mi hermano con Bianca el nunca se lleva bien con las mujeres" comento Apolo confundido

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo" añadió Hermes mientras se recargaba en la barra

"Bianca fue de las pocas mujeres hermosas que se acerco a Hefesto por voluntad propia y sin saber quien era" contesto Nico

"No comprendo" murmuraron al unísono los dioses

"La primera vez que Bianca salió al mundo real convertida en vampiro encontró a Hefesto en una fiesta solo mientras todos los miraban con repulsión, ella siempre a sido noble y sin saber quien era platico y bailo con el cuando llegamos por ella y se entero quien era lo siguió frecuentando, ahora son amigos"

"No son algo más" añadió pícaramente Hermes

Nosotros solo sonreímos mientras Nico contestaba "Hefesto adora a Bianca al grado que hace cinco años le dio un perro autómata solo porque ella se lo pidió pero créeme si algún día Bianca llega a enamorase nos solo enfrentara la ira de dos hermanos celosos sino también la de mi padre y la Hefesto"

"Les puedo hacer una pregunta"

"Claro Percy" contestaron los dos

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" conteste mientras señala a la chica rubia que bailaba con otro rubio con una cicatriz y a la otra muchacha de cabello negro que bailaba con un chico castaño de ojos color pasto

"La rubia es Annabeth hija de Atenea y la de cabello negro es nuestra hermanita Thalia hija de Zeus" contesto siempre sonríete Apolo

"¿Por qué preguntan? " comento Apolo

"Por nada" contestamos los dos

La fiesta se prolongo hasta la noche así que nos quitamos los lentes, platicamos con los dioses e incluso baile un poco con Afrodita pero solo porque ella me arrastro a la pista evite miradas lujuriosas de diosas y unas cuantas de dioses esas en serio me daban nervio.

"Voy por Bianca para irnos" comento Nico mientras se levantaba

"Estoy aquí hermano y los dioses quieren vernos en la sal de trono parece que nos presentaran a los chicos del campamento" contesto Bianca apareciendo de las sombras, di un ultimo trago a mi bebida para darme el valor de enfrentarme a un montón de locos adolecentes hijos de los dioses.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH**

Después de baila por horas por fin nos iban a presentar a nuestros nuevos instructores tengo el presentimiento de que ya sabia quienes eran.

"No comprendo porque necesitamos nuevos instructores estamos bien con los que tenemos" se quejo Gabriel

"Hijo sus instructores son los mejores en cada disciplina del campamento tanto griega como romana y son tan buenos estrategas como los hijos de Atena" contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo son inteligentes y estrategas incluso más que tu Annabeth" murmuro mi madre mientras yo abría la boca sorprendida nadie era mejor que yo

"En el arco nadie los iguala excepto Apolo y yo " añadió Artemisa

"Son unos demonios con cuchillas créanme se lo que digo" contesto molesto Ares mientras rozaba su tobillo con su brazo

"Excelentes corredores mejores que las ninfas" añadió Dionisio con mirada soñadora

"Artistas y artesanos sin comparación" dice Apolo sonriendo

"Todo eso y más los hacen los ideales para entrenarlos" añadió el Zeus

"Padre nadie puede ser tan perfecto" comento confundido Jason

"Esperen y los verán" comento Deméter desde su trono

"Alguien nos mando llamar" Dijo una voz de mujer mientras las puestas se abrían, entonces entraron demonios no pueden ser ellos

"Es una broma" murmuro Thalia con la boca abierta

"Cierra la boca hermosa te van a entrar moscas" comento el chico de ojos marrones hermosos

"Por favor esos serán nuestros entrenadores parecen modelos" vocifero Gabriel

"Oye vestir bien no es un crimen" opino Afrodita

"Créeme niño mimado de Poseidón a nosotros tampoco nos agrada pero es necesario" contesto la chica mientras se sentaba a los pies del trono de Hades

"¿Cómo supiste?" tartamudeo el hijo de Poseidón

"El aroma del mar corre por tus venas" contesto el hermoso de ojos verdes sentándose a los pies del trono de Poseidón

"Bien si serán nuestros nuevos entrenadores se podrían presentar" susurro Piper

La chica sonrió dejado ver su dentadura blanca "Me llamo Bianca, el es mi hermano Nico y el de ojos verdes hermosos es mi primo Percy"

"Ya sabíamos sus nombres queremos saber ¿Que son?" añadió exasperada Reyna

"Somos semidioses igual que ustedes" contesto el chico llamado Nico

"No pueden ser semidioses nunca se han entrenado con nosotros" murmuro confundido Frank

"Antes de aclarar esto por completo podrían presentarse ustedes" cuestiono Percy

"Esperen no dijeron su apellido que no tienen" comento Leo

"Me gusta di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo y Nico di Angelo esos son nuestro apellidos" contesto la chica sonriendo mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos

"Supongo que a mi me gusta Jackson, Perseo Jackson así me llamo" añadió Percy

Nos miraron con sus ojos intensos pidiendo nuestros nombres asi que comencé yo

"Annabeth Chase hija de Atena y líder de los semidioses griegos" conteste sin titubeos en mi voz

"No es necesario que digan su apellido solo su nombre y su padre divino" dice sonriendo Bianca

Uno por uno se presentan todos "Thalia hija de Zeus", "Jason hijo de Júpiter", "Gabriel hijo de Poseidón", "Piper hija de Afrodita", Hazel hija de Plutón", "Leo hijo e Hefesto", "Frank hijo de Marte", "Michael hijo de Apolo", "Luke hijo de Hermes", "Clarisse hija de Ares", "Pollux y Castor hijos de Dionisio" y "Katie hija de Deméter"

"Bueno supongo que ahora deben saber quienes son nuestros padres" cometo Percy

"Creo que eso es más que obvio" añadió el chico de ojos marrones mientras señalaba a sus espaldas

"Son hijos de Hades y tu de Poseidón" estaba en shock los dioses rompieron aún más su juramento

Murmullos y susurros se escucharon por toda la sala todos provenientes de nosotros no podíamos creerlo esos chicos se veían de la edad de Thalia y la chica más grande y se supone que la profecía hablaba de un semidiós de 16 años o al menos eso sabíamos

"¡Silencio! Ellos son hijos de mis hermanos pero son algo más que eso" grito Zeus

"Explíquense" murmuramos todos al unísono

"Annabeth hija cual es el único monstruo con que los dioses hicimos un pacto para que no atacaran semidioses" cuestiono mi madre

"Los vampiros" conteste convencida

"Exacto nunca se han preguntado la razón por la que ese pacto se hizo" añadió Afrodita, todos negamos con la cabeza

"Hace ya varios años dos semidioses fueron convertidos por error después de eso se hizo el pacto solo rompiéndose una vez cuando uno de ellos convirtió a su hermana" comento Hestia

"A donde quieren llegar" dice confundida Thalia

"A que esos semidioses están delante de ustedes" termino Poseidón

Centramos miradas a donde hace unos segundos solo estaban Nico y Bianca, pero ahora estaban los tres juntos se levantaron solo para después sonreírnos dejando entre ver sus colmillos filosos.

"No puede ser" es lo que todos murmuramos

Se supone que un semidiós se hace más poderoso con los años pero si esos chicos eran inmortales ¿Cuál era su verdadero poder?, y se suponía que nos entrenarían como demonios terminara todo esto.

**Espero que el capitulo les gustara lo hice el domingo en la noche por eso no es muy largo pero era mejor que nada.**

**Se que las descripciones no son la gran cosa pero aún falta otra que será la definitiva donde Nico y Percy no estarán tan cubiertos pero ya se los imaginaron o no.**

**Bueno alguien pregunto cada cuando actualizo si las cosas salen bien será los lunes pero no garantizo que sea uno cada semana por lo menos no todavía.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a: Anais (gracias por leer esta historia también), Lule de Zodiak (si verdad vampiros solo se me ocurrió más adelante veras que tipo de vampiros serán) , Guest (gracias por leer), HeyisLuna (me alegra que te gustara), Danny Luu (bueno ya esta el capitulo espero que te gustara sobre Bianca no hay problema ya estoy pensando en su pareja), Lugaresqsedifurcan (extraño nombre, que bueno que te guste la idea) y por último pero no menos importante Hermagix (si más adelante sabrán la historia completa pero en el próximo se sabrán porque las actitudes de Nico y Percy así que espéralo).**

**Se les quiere ya saben pueden sugerir lo que quieran nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ya saben cinco comentarios para el próximo capitulo. BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

"_**"Un amigo que muere es una parte de ti que muere. "**_

_**~Gustave Flaubert**_

**CAPITULO 3. VERDADES Y LLEGADA**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICO**

Creo que esta de más decir que a los semidioses no les gusto en lo más mínimo que nosotros fuéramos sus entrenadores.

"¡No pueden estar hablando en serio, son unos monstruos!" argumento Gabriel mientras nos señalaba como si fuéramos simples objetos.

"Créeme niño a nosotros tampoco nos agrada mucho hacer esto" ataco mi hermana, si hay algo que no le gusta es que nos digan monstruos.

"Nadie te pregunto monstruo inmundo" dijo de nuevo el hijo de Poseidón

Muy bien eso fue suficiente, si hay algo que no me gusta es que agredan a mi hermana. Corrí hacia el y lo hice chocar contra uno de lo muros el golpe lo hizo sangrar, ese aroma delicioso lleno el lugar por lo menos para los vampiros, el aroma embriagador de la sangre de un semidiós era más difícil de resistir que la de una persona normal pero nosotros teníamos siglos de existencia ya teníamos control de nosotros mismos incluso con ese tentador aroma.

"No insultes a mi hermana de nuevo o sangras de una manera que no te va a gustar" conteste mientras camina hacia el trono de mi padre

"Y dicen que no son peligros" vocifero el hijo de Poseidón levantándose lentamente

"Te lo buscaste niñito, si hay algo que deben saber es que no deben insultar a Bianca no presencia de nosotros" contesto calmado Percy

"Ni tampoco en mi presencia" añadieron Hefesto y mi padre

"No importa lo que digan la decisión ya esta tomada" añadió calmado Zeus

"Pero padre esos chicos son peligrosos" argumento enfadada Thalia, demonios Nico deja de verla

"No les haremos nada, ustedes necesitan entrenar y nosotros algo para entretenernos"

"Seremos solo su entretenimiento" señalo Jason

"Nosotros no queríamos esto pero lo dioses consideran necesario que sean entrenados, así que eso haremos" explico Percy

"Ustedes que pueden saber sobre entrenamientos, son vampiros por ende son armas andantes. ¿Cómo pretenden enseñarnos?" Pregunto Reyna

"Antes de convertirnos fuimos semidioses expertos en todos los tipos de combate existente créanme que no hay nadie que sea mejor que nosotros" complemento mi hermana

"Nos entrenaran como humanos verdad" cuestiono tímidamente el hijo de Hefesto

"No te preocupes serán entrenados de manera normal"

"No van a mordernos el cuello" cuestiono la hija de Ares

"No te preocupes tenemos un perfecto control, no les pasara nada" tranquilizo Percy

"¿Qué edad tienen?" pregunto sin sorprenderme Annabeth

"Nico y Percy tenían 16 años cuando los convirtieron yo tenia 22 años" contesto Bianca

"No queremos saber su edad aparente si no su verdadera edad" comento curiosa y radiante Thalia

"Eso es algo que no les importa" añado amargamente mientras camino a la salida

"Nunca les pregunten su edad de nuevo" complemento mi padre

"Bueno viendo que ya se conocieron creo que Percy, Nico y Bianca ya se pueden retirar, verdad Zeus" cuestiono Hestia

"Claro ya pueden retirarse, tienen que estar en el campamento en 3 días" ordeno Zeus

Los tres asentimos antes de comenzar a correr, evitamos todos los cuerpos de las personas que aún están en la fiesta, llegamos al elevador en tiempo record.

"¿Qué están ocultando?" pregunto Bianca

"A que te refieres" contesto fingiendo demencia Percy

"Por favor ustedes nunca se fijan en nadie y tal vez no se dieron cuenta pero no le quitaron la mirada de encima a la hija de Zeus y a la hija de Atena" explico sonriente mi hermana

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe" contestamos los dos solo para después comenzar a correr tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, escuche la grosería de Bianca a mi espalda.

Nuestra casa estaba construida en medio de una zona exclusiva de residencias, la casa era enorme de dos pisos, seis cuartos, alberca, sala de cine y una larga lista de complementos que la hacían la casa perfecta pero no era que nos importara cuando vives mucho tiempo y el dinero se convierte en algo carente de significado. Cuando estábamos a una calle de la casa dejamos de correr para limitarnos a caminar no había nadie en la calle pero no era como si importara después de todos nuestros vecinos ya hablaban mal de nosotros tengo que admitir que no era bien visto que tres jóvenes vivieran solos y llegan casi siempre hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Tan pronto entramos cada quien se fue a su cuarto menos Bianca que había salido a cazar algo. A entrar al cuarto prendí mi estéreo escuchando mi música preferida muy bajita para después tomar mi cuaderno de dibujo lo observe por unos instantes para después bufar con exasperación, por los dioses Thalia era exactamente igual a "ella" menos el pelo y el color de los ojos pero la cara era la misma tenia siglos de existencia y no me acostumbraba a no tenerla a mi lado, cerré los ojos por unos segundos para sumergirme por unos instantes en mis recuerdos, su risa, sus ojos, sus labios, su mirada y por último su muerte esa parte de su recuerdo que más me duele.

"Como me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado" comente mientras tomaba mis colores

Comencé a dibujar y antes de darme cuanta Thalia ya estaba plasmada en el papel, había captado su sonrisa y el brillo rebelde en sus ojos, con una sonrisa pase mi dedo por cada línea del dibujo.

"Si en verdad eres tu, hare todo lo posible para que en esta vida si logres ser feliz" comente al aire mientras me recostaba en mi cama una lagrima rebelde escapo de mi ojo derecho "Serás feliz aunque no sea conmigo" limpie mi lagrima fugitiva cerré los ojos para dormir y sumergirme en sueños con ella a mi lado.

Me levante aturdido por unos segundos había sentido un viento rápido en mis manos cuando me fije el libro de dibujo ya no estaba.

"¡Percy, Nico si quieres sus dibujos bajen por ellos!" grito Bianca desde la sala

Como rayo baje las escaleras topándome con Percy en el camino llegamos a la sala en menos de 20 segundos, Bianca estaba sentada con las piernas cruzados con los cuadernos en la mano.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" pregunto abriendo los cuadernos y mostrando los dibujos

"Eso no te incumbe Bianca, regrésanos los cuadernos" ordeno Percy extendiendo la mano

"Claro que me incumbe son mis hermanos los dos y quiero saber quienes son" contesto Bianca

"Eso fue hace años Bianca no es algo que debas saber"

"Porque Nico acaso no somos hermanos los quiero mucho a los dos y durante todos estos años he visto que dentro de ustedes hay un secreto que los hace infelices, ¿Acaso no confían en mi?" murmuro mi hermana con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas contenidas

"No es eso solo es algo demasiado triste como para hablarlo" complemento Percy

"Entonces por que ellas se parecen a las chicas del campamento, me conocen saben que no diré nada pero creo que ya llego el momento que se liberen del peso que cargan" comento Bianca de manera seria

"Tienes razón Bianca" señalo Percy sentándose en uno de los sillones

"Bianca antes de que tu nacieras, antes de convertirnos nosotros estábamos muy enamorados de esas muchachas que ves en los dibujos"

"¿Qué paso con ellas?" pregunto confundida

"Murieron" contesto secamente Percy

"¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?" la voz de mi hermana estaba cargada de incertidumbre

"Creo que es bueno que sepas la historia desde el comienzo sus nombres eran Selene y Aria eran mellizas nos conocíamos desde niños, durante años fuimos amigos para después ser novios todo era felicidad hasta ese maldito día…

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE THALIA**

Habían pasado los tres días que tenia esos sexis muchachos de venir a entrenarnos, siendo honesta no se como demonios me concentrare en las clases si son ellos quien imparten las clases. Después de una larga discusión y explicación de los dioses habíamos acordado que serian nuestros entrenadores, decirles esos a los campistas sin causar miedo fue difícil aún ahora que estamos a la entrada del campamento esperándolos.

"Que nos garantiza que esos "semidioses" no van a matarnos" argumento de nuevo Gabriel

"Gabriel ya hemos hablado de ello, ninguno les hará daño" contesto calmadamente Quirón

"Son vampiros por ende son impredecibles" agrego un hijo de Atena

"Miren ellos si son vampiros pero saben controlarse y son los mejores así que serán grandes entrenadores"

"Eso quiere decir Quirón que ninguno de ellos a matado a ningún humano" pregunto Annabeth

Por unos segundos vi la duda y la tristeza grabada en la cara del centauro "Tienen que comprender que se cometen errores"

"Entonces si han matado" exclamo asustada Piper

"Si pero solo Nico y Percy, Bianca no ha matado a nadie" contesto de nuevo Quirón

"¿Cuántos humanos han matado?" pregunto mi hermano

"Solo dos, uno cada uno y créanme no hay nada de lo se arrepientan más que de eso" contesto tristemente, después de eso nadie más pregunto nada la mirada llena de nostalgia de Quirón me decía que había algo más que no sabia y que por el momento no debería saber

"No confió en esos vampiros" comento Reyna mientras se colocaba a mi lado

"Los dioses confían en ellos no veo porque nosotros no podamos hacerlo" añadió Frank

"Además solo imaginen cuanto conocimiento tienen" agrego soñadora Annabeth

"En eso tienen razón a pesar de la juventud de sus cuerpos, sus ojos rebelan parte de su edad"

"Hablan con los dioses con demasiado familiaridad deben tener muchos siglos de edad" complemento Jason

"Siglos o no son nuestros entrenadores y en mi caso tengo dos nuevos hermanos" añadió Hazel

"Eso es verdad tal vez tengamos nuevos amigos, solo imagínense amigos vampiros e inmortales" dijo sonriente Leo

"Leo dudo mucho que quieran ser nuestros amigos después de todo ellos no querían venir" dijo Jason, nos sentamos en la hierba contemplando la colina nadie de nosotros dijo nada hasta que Piper rompió el silencio

"Debe ser muy triste"

"A que te refieres" cuestiono Reyna

"A ellos son inmortales y por lo que veo están solos" explico Piper

"A mi me intriga saber como se convirtieron principalmente los dos chicos que al parecer son mayores" susurro Annabeth

"Es verdad los vampiros saben desde antes del pacto que probar la sangre de un dios era casi sacrilegio por eso no atacaban semidioses, debió de haber pasado algo muy grave para ellos terminaran convertidos" conteste con los ojos cerrados

"Tal vez si nos hacemos sus amigos nos cuenten su historia" comento Hazel

"Lo dudo mucho" sin darnos cuenta todos contestamos lo mismo

"Yo tengo una duda si no comen humanos, entonces de que sobreviven" cuestiono Grover detrás de mi

"Dudo mucho que te guste la respuesta" contesto Annabeth

"Animales" contesto con la cara verde Grover

"Lo más probable es que sea eso o sangre donada" concluyo mi mejor amiga

"¡Bien semidioses reúnanse!" ordeno Dionisio nos acercamos a nuestro director con cautela, nunca se sabe de que humor esta

"Acabo de mandar un mensaje iris a nuestros invitados y llegaran en unos dos minutos en auto así que al menos que quieran terminar con tortillas, cosa que no me importa, deberían quitarse" comento Dionisio

Nos quitamos de la subida de autos que llevaba al estacionamiento, con toda la vida aquí Annabeth había hecho unas modificaciones al campamento entre esas modificaciones se encontraba un estacionamiento para los autos de los semidioses mayores.

Se escucho el sonido de un motor que subía a toda velocidad la colina mestiza, entonces de pronto delante de nosotros estaba un convertible negro, era el tipo de auto con que todos soñábamos pero muy pocos podíamos comprar. De pronto la puerta del piloto se abrió dejando ver al hijo de Poseidón, por los dioses si con todas esas capas se veía sexi ahora era prácticamente un sueño, tenia puesta una camisa verde que se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera casi ilegal, unos pantalones negros, unos tenis converse negros todo esto complementado por una chaqueta negra, este chico poseía esa belleza tranquila y perturbadora.

"Están seguras que no es un dios" comento Drew a mi espalda

Camino de manera tranquila y elegante a la puerta del copiloto y ahora fue el turno de los chicos el babear, Bianca bajo del auto con un andar tranquilo y sereno tenia puestos unos pantalones negros increíblemente ajustados, una blusa blanca que decía **black angel **y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja con cadenas.

"Es real, en serio estoy viendo ese ángel" comento un hijo de Hermes

"Bienvenidos chicos, pero donde esta Nico" cuestiono Quirón

"Fue por nuestras armas no debe tardar" contesto Percy poniéndose unos lentes oscuros

"No cargan con sus armas" cuestiono mi hermano

"No las necesitamos" contesto de nuevo Percy

"Creen que Nico tarde" cuestiono Dionisio

"No te preocupes ya no tarda ya puedo escucharlo, pero mientras toma el vino que tanto querías" añadió Bianca lanzándole una botella al dios, se escucho un rayo por el enojo de mi padre se suponía que Dionisio no podía tomar vino

"Por favor tío ese vino es legendario tal vez incluso Dionisio te convide" dijo sonriente Bianca, por unos instantes creí que era historia pero el cielo se calmo como si nunca hubiera pasada nada

Se escucho el sonido de un motor que yo reconocería donde sea, era una Harley, la motocicleta derrapo con precisión delante de nosotros levantando el polvo, contuve el aliento al ver la moto era una Harley Davidson 2013 reproducible. El conductor pasó la pierna por un lado de la moto para después caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros.

En ese instante todo se detuvo nunca creí ver algo tan prefecto como ese chico, su cabello despeinado caía sobre sus lentes de aviador, sus músculos destacaban a través de esa delgada camisa negra que llevaba debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus jeans negros sueltos, botas de combate y una anillo de calavera con ojos de rubí. Este hombre sabía como vestirse.

"Lo siento por tardarme" comento acercándose aún más dejado ver una espada negra que colgaba de su cinturón.

"No hay problema" no se porque demonios conteste yo pero lo hice, el sonrió con esos labios de tentación y se quito sus lentes dejando ver sus grandes ojos marrones.

"Supongo que debemos comenzar" añadió sonriendo

Demonios este chico me gustaba y tal parece que no le soy tan indiferente, pero eso no era posible era Thalia Grace hija de Zeus si este chico me quería no podía ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.

**Sorry se que me tarde y además es corto, estuve extremadamente ocupada en la escuela y en el trabajo aunque mi principal retraso fue que estoy leyendo de nuevo la saga de Percy Jackson y la héroes de olimpo la razón principal es porque esta historia es una adaptación de todos los libros entonces estaba anotando los momentos clave de todos los libros para esta historia aún no termino así que si tienen un momento de alguno de los libros que crean vital no duden en decírmelo.**

**No soy de las personas que acostumbre dejar inconclusas sus historias, si en algún momento creo que ya no puedo actualizar avisare.**

**Perdón por no contestar sus comentarios pero prometo contestar a sus dudas en el próximo capitulo. **

**Ya saben cinco comentarios para el próximo capitulo. BYE**

**PD. Después de buscar en distintos fanarts de Percy encontré una imagen de Nico como me lo imagino en esta historia, es la que esta de imagen en la historia espero les guste. **

*****MENOS DE UN MES PARA LA CASA DE HADES GENIAL XD*****


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Mátenme no es un capitulo pero no quería dejar una semana sin noticias mías en fin la razón de mi atraso en esta historia es porque tuve un accidente en la motocicleta cuando regresaba del trabajo hace casi tres semanas les contare como pasaron las cosas, estaba muy cansada porque había sido semana de exámenes y dormía muy poco por estudiar, ya casi llegaba a mi casa cuando tuve un pestañazo y bueno ocurrió perdí el control de la moto por suerte se manejar moto desde los 15 años así que no se como pero me salve y la moto fue a chocar contra un árbol yo termine con raspones y dos costillas fisuradas, debido a la velocidad, nada grave. Las consecuencias fueron dos meses castigada sin computadora (excepto para tareas) y ayudar a mi papá los fines de semana con la reparación de la moto.**

**El capitulo de esta historia ya esta en borrador solo que me jure que no actualizaría esta historia sin tener un capitulo listo de la otra pero juro que si no tengo listo el capitulo de mi otra historia hare que mi hermana pase en limpio el capitulo.**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN EL 21 DE OCTUBRE SIN IMPORTAR NADA**

**APROVECHO PARA CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS:**

***Guest, gracias por leer**

***Guest, si ya lei la historia aunque creo que ya la borraron **

***Lule de Zodiack, asi soy yo soltando migajas de la historia ya lei algunos capitulo de la casa de hades, ya escuchaste el spoiler sobre Nico según mi amiga que ya lo leyó es cierto.**

***La que, gracias por leer**

***Lola, actualizo la próxima semana**

***Elizabeth, siento el retraso pero actualizo el próximo lunes**

***Gabilu, eres vidente verdad porque le atinaste al triangulo amoroso**

***Marie, sexis verdad aun faltan más momentos como ellos en traje de baño pero será más adelante**

***Shadow Nooir Wing, el link esta en mi perfil con el nombre de imagen de Nico por si quieres ir a verla.**

**SPOILER CASA DE HADES LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

***Y.I, no fue por el número de comentarios que no actualice, sobre Nico honestamente se me hizo un poco cruel su enamoramiento con Percy porque es más que obvio que nunca será correspondido y Nico ya ha sufrido mucho como para terminar con el corazón roto, pero ahora si que el autor se voló la barda porque eso no me lo esperaba aparte creo que tiene algo más planeado para Nico solo falta ver el próximo libro que según creo es el último.**

**A mi también se me rompió el corazón todavía tenia la esperanza de un Thalico en el libro es una lastima (lloro por dentro).**

**ALGUIEN TIENE EL LINK DE DESCARGA DE LA CASA DE HADES NO LO TENGO COMPLETO Y DESPUES DE ESE DATO DE NICO ME MUERO POR LEERLO SI ALGUIEN LO TIENE MANDEMELO POR PM O COMENTARIO **

*******POR SI SE LO PREGUNTAN ESTOY EN UN CIBER*****XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

"**Una vez había estado enamorado; de eso estaba seguro. Sólo una vez, una única vez, mucho tiempo atrás.**

**Y aquella experiencia lo marcó para siempre. El amor perfecto dejo huella, y el suyo había sido perfecto" **

**~ Nicholas Sparks/Diario de una pasión**

**CAPITULO 4. EL CAMPAMENTO **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH**

Acaban de hacer su gran entrada los vampiros y digo gran porque demonios los autos que manejan son el sueño de cualquier adolescente y su apariencia por los dioses puede que mi novio sea Luke pero esos dos vampiros eran celestiales.

En especial ese chico Percy era tan divino que dolía verlo, su belleza rebelde lo hacia hermoso, ver sus ojos era como sumergirte en lo más profundo del mar, su piel blanca e inmaculada se veía tan suave como la seda, su cabello sedoso y brillante como el sol, ese maldito cuerpo de tentación que tiene y por último su olor, ese olor embriagante de brisa marina con delicados toques de vainilla que inspiraba a fundirte con el.

"Annabeth estas bien" cuestiono Luke tomándome de la mano

Su voz fue capaz de sacarme de mi pequeño sueño "Estoy bien no hay problema, solo me distraje" conteste sonriente

Abriéndose paso entre los campistas con bastante delicadeza los recién llegados se situaron a un lado de Quirón y el Señor D.

"Bien, ya les habíamos comentado hace unos días que llegarían nuevos entrenadores al campamento, bueno pues aquí están Bianca, Nico y Percy" presento Quirón

"Estas seguro que no son modelos" comento un hijo de Afrodita

"Alguien sabe si la chica tiene novio" cuestiono con valentía un hijo de Ares

"Estos son los monstruos que menciono Gabriel" pregunto tímidamente Hikari una niña hija de Hécate de solo seis años.

Un silencio lleno el lugar, algunos campistas tenían miedo de la reacción de nuestros invitados pero vaya que sorprendió su reacción los tres esbozaron sonrisas tiernas mientras Bianca preguntaba "¿Por qué crees que somos monstruos?"

"Gabriel a estado diciendo eso desde que anunciaron su llegada" contesto sonrojada la niña

Los tres caminaron hasta estar frente a la niña "Y dime cariño te parecemos unos monstruos" comento Nico

"Pues no, pero los vampiros son malos al menos eso dicen los cuentos" susurro tímida

"Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte a ti y a todos los campistas ten por seguro que no les aremos nada a ninguno" contesto Percy acariciando levemente su cara.

"Entonces Gabriel esta mal" vocifero enojada la niña

"Gabriel es un idiota" contestaron Nico y Percy

"Hey, yo no soy ningún idiota" dijo Gabriel intentando defenderse

"Pues a mi modo de ver solo un idiota asusta a los niños de esa manera" argumento Bianca caminando de regreso con Quirón

"Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir agradecería que la próxima vez te quedes callado" dijo Nico siguiendo a su hermana

Por unos momentos creí que Percy haría lo mismo pero el sonrió de manera dulce mientras se inclinaba sobre Hikari "¿Quieres venir conmigo?" pregunto tendiéndole la mano, la niña solo pudo asentir completamente sonrojada.

"Como me encantaría ser esa niña" comenta Drew mientras Percy se aleja de nosotros

"Bueno como ustedes ya saben somos vampiros y seremos sus entrenadores en todas las áreas existentes en este campamento" avisa Percy con Hikari en brazos

"¿Por qué los dioses los eligieron a ustedes para entrenarnos?" pregunto Lee hijo de Apolo

"Antes de ser vampiros tanto Percy como yo éramos los mejores nosotros entrenamos a Bianca cuando aún era humana así que ella es tan buena como nosotros" explico Percy

"Entonces ustedes nos enseñaran lucha con espada y tiro con arco" cuestiono Malcom

"Les enseñaremos eso y mucho más" contesto Bianca

"Los tres días que pedimos de plazo no fueron para hacernos tontos, los estuvimos vigilando y sabemos sus debilidades y virtudes, también sabemos la manera de entrenar que tienen así que créanme les falta mucho que aprender" agrego Percy

"¿Qué quieren decir?" pregunto Thalia con voz temblorosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas

"La gran mayoría de ustedes tienen nula experiencia combatiendo monstruos debido a que no salen al mundo mortal por miedo, por eso calculo que no durarían más de una hora haya afuera" contesto Nico sonriendo y mirando a Thalia

"Es algo malo decidir vivir en el único lugar seguro para nosotros" se justifico Hazel

"No vemos problema en que lo hagan pero también deben considerar que el lugar que ahora es seguro en el futuro bien podría ser su tumba" respondió sombríamente Bianca

Analice sus palabras solo unos instantes todo encajo la gran profecía ya había comenzado y los dioses debieron de haberse dado cuenta por eso todo este entrenamiento "Ya comenzó la gran profecía verdad"

Los tres se limitaron a sonreír mientras Percy contestaba "Nosotros no somos el oráculo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?" movió su brazo apuntando a Rachel que se encontraba oculta entre los campistas

Me sorprendió que se dieran cuanta que ella era el oráculo, Rachel era una mortal con visión que se había convertido en oráculo tres años atrás.

"Como supieron que Rachel era el oráculo" cuestiono sorprendido Jason

"Su aroma, todos tienen un olor peculiar a sus padres divinos ella en cambio tiene un aroma común peculiar a simple humana combinado con incienso así que era más que obvio" contesto tranquilo Percy mientras bajaba a Hikari de sus brazos

"¿Qué dices Rachel ya comenzó la gran profecía?" pregunto Frank , ella solo se limito asentir

"Bueno campistas según me informaron nuestros visitantes antes de llegar hasta mañana estarán sus nuevos horarios de clase y en la cena les darán todos los requisitos para presentarse a ellas" informo Quirón

"También deben saber que deben obedecerlos en todo lo que les digan yo no me haga responsable de gargantas abiertas después" ordeno Dionisio

"Buena manera de hacerlos entrar en confianza" dijo sarcástico Nico

"Bueno si no es mucho abusar nos encantaría que nos mostraran el campamento" dijo amable Bianca

"Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Reyna y Luke ustedes les mostraran el campamento" informo Quirón ante la queja colectica de varios campistas

"Si no es mucha molestia el recorrido podría comenzar hasta el crepúsculo" cuestiono Nico

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar Gabriel ya había abierto su boca venenosa "Oh lo olvidaba son vampiros verdad, con eso que parecen más modelos"

"Quieres ver que peligros podemos llegar a ser" informo Bianca con tono amenazador

"Hermana tranquila" dijo Nico colocando una mano en el hombro de Bianca

"Para tu mala suerte nosotros no queremos asustarlos" comento de nuevo Nico

"A ninguno nos molesta, porque no muestran sus colmillos" agrego estúpidamente Gabriel

"Esta bien solo no se vayan a espantar" dijo Percy mirando a Hikari que los miraba curiosa

Nos observaban con atención su cara cambio sus ojos que antes eran bellos se trasformaron en algo horrible se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata alrededor de ese color rojo se notaba un intenso color negro, venas negras salieron alrededor se sus My breath got caught in my throat at the sight, which seemed to amuse the man, who smiled at dándoles una apariencia aterradora. Todos jadeamos al verlos sonreír sus caninos crecían delante de nuestros ojos hasta transformarse en dos colmillos largos, sus uñas crecieron un poco hasta transformarse en garras pequeñas pero peligrosas

"Es lo que querían no vernos" la voz de Nico ya no era armoniza era más bien un gruñido

"Y dicen que nos monstruos" añadió Gabriel

"Ustedes no son monstruos" informo Hikari tomando entres sus manos el rostro de Percy, el solo sonrió mientras su cara regresaba a la normalidad

"Gracias cariño, eres muy dulce" agrego sonriente Bianca

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos" informo Nico mientras corría a velocidad normal con Bianca a su lado

"Nos vemos después princesa" dijo Percy mientras besaba la frente de la niña y corría tan rápido que no llegamos a verlo hasta que estaba a un lado de sus amigos

Sin comentar nada todos nos separamos hasta que llego la hora de hacer el recorrido, hay estaba yo esperándolos para que salieran

"Creen que se tarden" cuestiono Reyna

"Lo dudo a la velocidad que se mueven no deben tardar"

"Me extrañaron" dijo una voz melodiosa a mi espalda, Bianca había salido se había cambiado su blusa por un versión negra de la camisa del campamento solo que esta se ajustaba a su anatomía de una manera increíble, su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una lata cola de caballo.

"Nico y Percy no tardan solo están recordando lo patico que son sus vidas"

Estábamos por preguntar cuando ellos aparecieron, Nico estaba hermoso como siempre pero no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera Percy su camisa negra hacia destacar su trabajado abdomen, no tenia mangas por lo que mostraba los trabajados brazos, su cabello seguía rebelde e indomable solo que ahora caía sobre unos lentes negros, era hermoso y divino casi parecía irreal.

"Entonces comenzamos el recorrido" dijo con voz seductora contemplándome con sus lentes.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

No hay peor tortura que tener delante de ti a la persona que llevas años deseando y no poder tocarla, eso es lo que yo sentí en cada uno de los minutos que tuve enfrente mío a Annabeth y no pude tocarla porque demonios tenia que parecerse tanto a ella, mi amada Aria como extraño sus besos, sus caricias, su risa como me odio por lo que hice se que no hay nada que pueda hacer menos si esa chica Annabeth es ella, juro que sin importar mis sentimientos no me hare nada para enamorarla.

"Eso fue horrible" comento Nico

"Si la manera en la que nos trataron fue muy grosero" agrego Bianca

"Nico no se refiere a eso"

"Ustedes ya hicieron su elección aunque todavía se pueden retractar" dijo sonriente Bianca

"Para que, la historia podría repetirse y yo ya no soportaría perderla de nuevo" murmuro Nico

Ya no platicamos en el camino a la casa grande en silencio entramos a la sala justo en frente de esta se encontraban tres habitaciones con nuestro nombres en ellas.

"Veo que Hermes nos trajo todo" comento Bianca girando sobre si misma para contemplar la sala llena de nuestras cosas

"Cuando se le paga bien Hermes es capaz de bajar al tártaro" añadió sonriente Nico mientras sacaba del refrigerador un bolsa de sangre para después comenzar a beberla.

"Todavía tienes sed" cuestiono curiosa Bianca

"No es por eso Bianca estaremos conviviendo con semidioses increíblemente deliciosos, creo que debemos ser precavidos" justifico su hermano

"Esta bien si no es mucha molestia me voy a mi cuarto" añadió tomando otra bolsa de sangre y salir disparada a su habitación

"Yo me encargo de los horarios de entrenamientos si quieres tu puedes ir a tu cuarto" comento Nico sentándose a revisar los papeles

"Creo que tocare un poco de música" conteste mientras me acercaba al piano, siempre me había gustado tocar la música era una manera de desahogar mis penas y no era el único Nico también tocaba y componía a lo largo de los años habíamos compuesto grandes éxitos solo vendíamos las canciones a los supuesto compositores y listo.

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo paso pero cada canción que tocaba e incluso que cantaba era de dolor, de amor y de tristeza.

"Percy si son ellas" interrumpe Nico en medio de una canción

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"

"El gesto que Thalia hizo cuando vio mis colmillos era la misma cara que puso Selene cuando se entero que era un semidiós" contesto nostálgicamente el hijo de Hades.

"Eso no quiere decir nada, recuerda que el rio Lete borra cualquier recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas" comente regresando a mi canción

"Tal vez, pero el corazón no miente Percy y tu lo sabes" afirmo Nico

"Es solo que no quiero aceptar que regreso y menos que esta con ese hijo de Hermes" conteste celosamente

"Aún podemos retractarnos" añadió Nico

"Veremos como resultan las cosas después de todo nadar contra corriente es casi imposible"

"Que el destino decida" comento Nico

"Exacto porque viendo como se ven las cosas dudo mucho que podamos estar sin hablarles, ¿Quieres que te ayude con los horarios?"

"Ya termine, porque mejor no componemos una nueva canción creo que Bianca necesita otro auto" dijo sonriente dejando los papeles en la mesa

No tardamos mucho en tener la letra y la música fue simple nuestras emociones ayudaron

"Cántala yo hago los coros" ordeno Nico mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a tocar el piano

**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever**

No there's no one else's eyes  
that could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
and you know my heart by heart

When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever

No there's no one else's eyes  
that could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
and you know my heart by heart

So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you

No there's no one else's eyes  
that could see into me

No there's no one else's eyes  
that could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time

And you know my heart by heart (Traducción abajo)

Termine de cantarla para después escuchar un aplauso atrás de mi, era Bianca.

"Muy linda creo que si pagaran bien por ella" comento sonriente

"Y esa camisa" cuestiono Nico

"No me guasta el naranja así que hice las camisas negras, les gusta" añadió mientras caminaba como modelo

"Me encanta"

"Bien pues vayan y cámbiense que les deje unos camisa iguales yo los espero afuera" comento mientras salía por la puerta

"Tenemos una hermana demasiado hiperactiva" comento Nico

"Somos semidioses eso es más o menos normal" añadí mientras entraba a mi habitación en segundo estaba cambiado

"Vamos a enfrentarnos a nuestro destino" comento Nico al escuchar las conocidas voces

"Supongo que más podemos hacer"

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE THALIA**

Una vez que salieron comenzamos mostrarles el campamento lo cual era algo difícil porque Nico estaba justo a mi lado y ese gesto de sorpresa que hacia al ver las nuevas cosas del campamento lo hacia ver encantador.

"Creía que ya conocían el campamento"

"Conocemos ambos campamentos separados peor no juntos tengo que admitir que lo romano y lo griego combinan" contesto Percy

"Ustedes presenciaron las guerras civiles causadas por los campamentos" cuestiono curioso Jason

"Estuvimos en cada una de ellas y también fuimos los que ayudamos a unir los campamentos" informo Bianca

"Woow eso es fantástico, pero porque nunca se quedaron a ver como había quedado el campamento" pregunto Reyna

"No es de nuestro agrado convivir con mortales" contesto fríamente Nico

Caminamos un poco más hasta que chocamos con las cabañas.

"Bien estas son las 14 cabañas de los olímpicos a su alrededor se encuentran ubicadas las cabañas de los dioses menores" dijo Luke con voz de guía de turistas

"Tengo que admitir que las cabañas les quedaron geniales en especial la de Hestia/Vesta" añadió con cariño Nico

"Ustedes quieren mucho a Hestia, verdad" comente al ver sus caras

"Hestia es como nuestra madre, nos ayudo en momentos verdaderamente difíciles" contesto perdido en sus pensamientos Percy

Continuamos con el recorrido les mostramos el acueducto, los templos de los dioses, el coliseo, los distintos talleres, el muro de escala en fin en menos tiempo de lo que imagine ellos ya conocían todo el campamento

"Muchas gracias por el recorrido" agradeció Bianca

"Bianca y yo tenemos que irnos a darles las últimas pulidas a los horarios nos vemos en la cena" comento Percy mientras corría

Cada quien se fue a donde el quiso después de eso todos menos Nico que estaba sentado en el muelle contemplando el agua, no se que demonios me paso pero me acerque a el

"Te encuentras bien"

"Si es solo que hay momentos en que las cosas pesan" añadió triste Nico

"A que te refieres" cuestione

"Thalia alguna vez a sentido que no le importas a tu padre" comento cambiando de conversación

"Si, pero porque preguntas eso no me cambies el tema"

"¿Por qué has sentido eso?" pregunto ignorando mis peticiones

"Me dejo solo a mi y a Jason cuando éramos niños, nunca esta con nosotros para el no significamos nada" conteste con voz entrecortada

"Alguna vez has siquiera intentado comprender a tu padre"

"No"

"La inmortalidad es algo muy complicado, como crees que se sienten los dioses al ver a sus hijos morir, el verlos llorar, agonizar sin que ellos puedan hacer nada" murmuro Nico

"Debe ser triste" conteste analizando sus palabras

"Exacto y eso es lo que me pasa a mi en estos momentos veo el mundo pasar a mi alrededor, todo cambia, todo lo que me importa muere pero yo sigo igual sin cambiar congelado por el resto de la eternidad" su voz ya no era amónica sonaba dolida llena de dolor

Me acerque a el con cuidado y puse mis manos en sus hombros "A los dioses también les pasa lo mismo" comente intentando darle ánimos

"Los dioses no cometieron el error que yo cometí" añadió nostálgico

"Te refieres a la persona que mataste" dije estúpidamente

"Quien te lo dijo" gruño mientras me miraba con enojo

"Yo…solo dije…lo que Quirón nos dijo" conteste nerviosa al ver sus ojos tornarse rojos

El me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado "Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir que aquí, júralo por el estigio"

"Juro por el estigio que nada de lo que Nico me diga en estos momentos saldrá de mis labios"

"No puedo contarte la historia completa porque no es únicamente mía, mi madre se llamaba María yo nací cuando ella tenía 16 años la madre de Percy se llamaba Sally ella murió cuando el nació por eso el se crio conmigo como mi hermano"

"Espera estas diciendo que eres el hermano mayor de Bianca" comento en shock yo creí que bromeaban

"Si soy mayor que Bianca por mucho, entre los dos ayudábamos a mi madre a los deberes de la casa, teníamos 7 años cuando supimos que éramos semidioses a esa edad comenzamos a entrenar a los 12 nos enteramos quienes eran nuestros padres y a los 16 morimos"

"A que te refieres con morir" susurre bajito por miedo a su reacción, el solo me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la ponía en su pecho

"No te late el corazón" comente en shock

El solo negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba con su relato "Cuando un vampiro despierta lo hace con una sed insaciable, no sabíamos que había pasado así que caminamos a nuestra casa creyendo que todo había sido un sueño pero entonces nos topamos en unas personas importantes y paso lo ya sabes"

"¿Quiénes eran esas personas?" pregunte curiosa

"Eso lo sabrás en otro momento, después de eso nos alejamos de todo fue Hestia la que nos ayudo a controlar nuestra sed regresamos con mi madre 16 años después de convertirnos la encontramos embarazada y muy enferma, murió cuando Bianca nació"

"Eso es muy triste pero entonces si Bianca fue convertida a los 24 años tu eres mayor que ella por 56 años" comente en shock

"Extraño verdad" dijo sonriente

"Cual es tu verdadera edad" cuestione

"Algún día lo sabrás" afirmo con una sonrisa que me hacia sonrojar

A lo lejos se escucho el llamado de la cena "Bien creo que ya me voy" comente y antes de arrepentirme le intente dar un beso en la mejilla y digo intente porque el se movió un poco y bese la comisura derecha de sus labios, por unos instantes probé sus labios.

Pero eso no fu lo único que paso, mi mente comenzó a mostrarme escenas extrañas podía ver a Nico con otra ropa más antigua estábamos tomados de la mano el me decía te amo Selene y me besaba, sacudí la cabeza intentado regresar a donde estaba creo que me estaba volviendo loca.

"Estas bien" cuestiono nervioso Nico

"Si es solo que me pareció ver…no es nada nos vemos en la cena" antes de que el pudiera decir más yo ya estaba corriendo que demonios habían sido esas imágenes.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICO**

En estos momentos mientras veía a Thalia alejarse corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo no podía dejar de sonreír como un verdadero idiota mientras tocaba mis labios.

"Woow nunca creí ver a mi hermano con esa cara de idiota enamorado, espera que le cuente a Percy"

"Que haces aquí Bianca" cuestione mientras daba la vuelta y encaraba a mi fastidiosa hermana

"Percy me envió para preguntarte algo sobre los horarios aunque veo que estabas muy bien acompañado" contesto sonriente

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste?" comente mientras comenzaba a caminar

"Le contaste parte de nuestra historia no puedo creer que lo hicieras creí que no querías acercarte a ella" añadió confundida mi hermana

"No quiero acercarme a ella pero no puedo lugar contra lo inevitable además una guerra se acerca y yo estaré a su lado para protegerla"

"Te das cuanta de lo que dices verdad, tu no la quieres como amiga y al acercarte lo único que harás es que se enamore y después que harás le romperás el corazón" vocifero siguiéndome

"Eso es algo que no te importa así tenga que tratarla mal ella no se enamorara de mi Bianca" conteste enfadado

"Verdaderamente no comprendo a ninguno de los dos las chicas que aman regresaron y ustedes están como idiotas dejándolas pasar" añadió enojada

Voltee a todos lados y cuando nadie me vio la mire a los ojos enojado, cuando me enojaba tenia tendencia a sacar los colmillos y no quería asustar a nadie "Mira Bianca eres mi hermana y te agradezco que te preocupes por nosotros pero nuestras decisiones no es algo que te importe"

"Soy su hermana y me duele verlos solos y tristes pero tienes razón no volveré a entrometerme, si quieren ser infelices pues séanlo a mi me tiene sin cuidado" murmuro enfadada antes de comenzara correr

Genial la había hecho enojar corrí hasta que la alcance "Bianca no te sientas mal es solo que debes respetar nuestra decisión"

"Mira Nico, tu y Percy pueden hacer con su vida un papalote si así quieren solo quiero recodarles que somos inmortales y a diferencia de los mortales nosotros vivimos con nuestros errores hasta el fin de los tiempos y cuando te des cuenta de eso tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde" dijo calmadamente antes de entrar a la casa grande

Me quede unos minutos afuera escuchando la discusión de Bianca con Percy que era exactamente igual a la mía, sentí un viento ligero y cuando voltee Percy ya estaba ahí.

"Sabes que odio cuando Bianca tiene razón, se supone que somos mayores deberíamos saber más que ella"

"Opino exactamente lo mismo que tu pero supongo que no cambiaremos de opinión" conteste mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado

"Es imposible nadar contra la corriente y si esta quiere que convivamos con ellas hagámoslo pero los sentimientos si es algo que se puede evitar" afirmo mi primo

"Exacto"

"Son un par de cabezas duras pero como dije hagan lo que quieran ahora vamos los campistas a informares sus horarios"

Llegamos al comedor justo cuando estaban terminando, Quirón nos vio y nos sonrió Dionisio no se veía por ningún lado.

"Bien campistas nuestro invitados tienen algo que decirles" informo el centauro, todos se giraron a vernos.

"La diferencia de como estaban organizados los horarios antes a como estarán ahora serán que antes los dividían por cabañas ahora será por edades" informo Bianca

"Que quieren decir con eso"

"Entre más grandes más les vamos a exigir por eso el horario es el siguiente: 10-11 de la mañana será clase especial impartida por los tres, 11-2 será la clase general para los semidioses d años, 3-6 será la clase para los semidioses de 8 a 13 años, 6-9 será la clase para el resto todas estas clases serán en el coliseo, después de la cena habrá un fogata donde les contestaremos todas sus dudas sobre los monstruos"

"Porque nos separaron de esta forma" cuestiono Leo

"Porque no podemos exigirle lo mismo a un niño de 5 que a uno de 16 aunque créanme hay niños de 5 que son mejores" contesto sarcástico Percy

"¿Por qué tres horas de clase?" pregunto Annabeth

"En esas tres horas veremos todas las disciplinas básicas conforme vayan mejorando les enseñaremos nuevas" explico mi hermana.

"Hay algo que tienen que tomar en cuenta nosotros no somos Quirón o simples compañeros que se creen capaces de enseñarles nosotros somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos así que no seremos muy suaves que digamos"

Vi el miedo pintado en la cara de muchos hasta que alguien conocido levanto la mano "Que quieres preguntar Hikari"

"A que se refieren con clases especiales" cuestiono curiosa la niña

"Esa clase es para todos aquellos que tienen un poder que no sepan controlar los dioses no pidieron impartirla en ella les enseñaremos a usar sus poderes de manera que les ayude y a desligarlos de sus emociones" explico de nuevo Percy

"No es obligatoria al menos no para todos excepto para Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank y Gabriel ustedes si deben asistir a esas clases es por orden de sus padres"

"Comprendieron todos el nuevo horario" cuestiono Quirón

"Antes de que se vayan los sátiros y las ninfas también tendrán una clase será de 9-10 en el coliseo"

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente murmuro creyendo que no los oíamos

"Buena manera de distribuir las clases" comento Quirón

"Esperemos que sobrevivan a los entrenamientos Quirón no somos muy sensibles cuando se trata de dar clases"

"Es cierto tienden a ser algo crueles si lo sabré yo" comento Bianca

"Bueno veremos como van las cosas mañana" contesto el centauro antes de irse

"Mañana comenzara el verdadero camino a la guerra" comentamos los tres antes de irnos a dormir un poco.

**Hola chicos como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo (agradezcan a mi hermana) cambio un poco porque se supone que sería la introducción al campamento pero después creí que era innecesario describirlo así que si quieren darse una idea de como es solo junten los campamentos. He estado planeando la historia y estoy pensado en hacer un capitulo donde se haga una fiesta de karaoke para relajar las cosas después de tanto entrenamiento que opinan les gustaría.**

**Los capítulos por ahora no tendrán mucha acción esa será hasta que estalle la bomba así que aún falta para ver las misiones y lo demás **

**Como podrán darse cuenta ya describí como se ven como vampiros si quieren visualizárselos son como los de la serie The vampire Diaries solo con los ojos rojos sobre sus poderes o debilidades se verán más adelante hasta ahora solo se ha visto que corren rápido y que el sol los daña si Apolo no los protege. **

**La canción que "componen" Nico y Percy se llama ****Heart by Heart**** la canta Demi Lovato y es parte de la música de Cazadores de Sombras y sinceramente me encanta escúchenla es muy buena. Aquí esta lo que diría la canción en español no la traduje yo así que posiblemente este mal.**

_**Alguien viene a tu vida  
Y es como si ha estado en tu vida siempre**_

Los ojos de nadie más  
pueden ver dentro de mi  
Ningunos otros brazos me pueden levantar  
levantarme tan alto  
Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo  
y me conoces de corazón a corazón  
Así que ahora que hemos encontrado nuestro camino para encontrarnos  
Ahora que he encontrado mi camino hacia ti

Los ojos de nadie más  
pueden ver dentro de mi

Los ojos de nadie más  
pueden ver dentro de mi  
Ningunos otros brazos me pueden levantar  
levantarme tan alto  
Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo

Y me conoces de corazón a corazón

_**Bueno chicos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ya saben 5 comentarios para el próximo capitulo. BYE**_

_**SPOILER CASA DE **_**HADES**_** LEER SI YA SABES LO DE NICO**_

_**Bueno daré mi opinión sobre el asunto de Nico en la casa de Hades primeramente no soy homofóbica ni nada pero no me pareció que Riordan lo hiciera gay porque yo quería un posible thalico, en segunda porque tenia que hacerlo enamorarse de Percy habiendo tantos personajes tenia que ser Percy todos sabemos que terminara con el corazón roto y eso es cruel y tercera quien cree que Nico es el personaje peor tratado de todos lo hace enamorarse de un imposible, su madre y hermana están muertas, no recuerda a su mamá, Hades parece que lo odia, solo convive con los muertos, los vivos y los pegasos no lo quieren ya enserio Riordan debe darle un descanso al pobre Nico o terminara matando a su personaje (esperemos que no). **_


End file.
